


Who Knew

by Mskristinamay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Challenges, Digustingly cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Games, I Love You, M/M, Oblivious Liam, Thiam, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskristinamay/pseuds/Mskristinamay
Summary: Just some Thiam fluff because its one of those days...





	Who Knew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AJP_37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJP_37/gifts).



> Taken from the prompt list posted wayyyyy back on my tumblr (Thiamlife)
> 
> “Are you trying to flirt? Because, you’re embarrassing yourself.” & “I like proving you wrong.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Liam exclaimed after Theo sniped his character from somewhere far off, killing him… again.

“You really make it too easy.” Theo said slyly, glancing to his right with a smug grin. Liam’s face pulled into a scowl and Theo couldn’t help but laugh at how pathetic the little puppy looked. “It’s okay little wolf, maybe next game.” He encouraged, voice thick with sarcasm.

Liam snarled. “Oh it’s so on. I’m going to fuck you up so good.” To which he raised his eyebrows teasingly and the boy next to him immediately noticed his choice of words and began sputtering trying to back track. “I meant… oh… umm… the game! I meant in the game!" 

“Are you trying to flirt? Because, you’re embarrassing yourself.” Flustering Liam was one of his favorite things to do, simply because it was just so easy to do. Most of the time it didn’t even require words, just a simple smirk or raised brow would to the trick. Theo shouldn’t love the effect he had on Liam so much but he did nonetheless.

“Whatever.” Liam spat. “Just get ready to lose.” His eyes locked on the tv screen in front of them as he settled himself further into the couch. Legs crossed and leaning towards the tv as if somehow getting closer to the screen was going to help him beat Theo.

He just smiled and returned his attention to the split screen displaying their characters laden with their choice of weapon. With a quick scan of Liam’s half, if it was only cheating if you got caught, he already knew where Liam was going and made his character climb to the top of a nearby high rise. He flicked between the weapons in his arsenal, selecting his favorite rifle and waited for Liam to walk into his scope’s view.

With a steadying breath as if he was really there about to take the shot, he pressed the button that would pull the trigger in between heartbeats, watching as Liam’s screen turned red with the sign of death and his side green congratulating him for his kill shot.

Liam turned, facing him, with narrowed eyes and a firm line where his normally kissable bottom lip pouted. “You couldn’t let me win ONE game, just one?”

“I like proving you wrong.” He said with his telltale smirk and a casual shrug.

“You’re such a dick!” Liam scoffed, shoving his shoulder but he was expecting it so he didn’t actually end up moving too far.

He nudged him back, “Yes, but you love me anyways.” He laughed jokingly. Liam’s cheeks were suddenly painted a light pink and his eyes dropped to the floor.

“H-how did you know?” He asked quietly and Theo choked.

He felt his body tense up and freeze while his eyes slowly widened as he turned to look at the beta beside him. “Liam…” He breathed, shock evident in his voice. 

Liam chanced a glance at him and then the pink turned to a bright red and he groaned. “You were kidding weren’t you?” He whispered and then before Theo could answer Liam was up off the couch and taking the stairs two at a time, grumbling insults at himself the whole way.

Theo sat there for a few minutes, still not entirely sure what happened. One minute they were sitting there playing video games and annoying each other like normal, the next Liam admitted that he loved him and then ran from him. One of those things he had a serious problem with.

He placed the now irrelevant game controller down next to him and stood from the couch, quietly making his way up the stairs and down the hall, passing his own room on the way to Liam’s. He stood in the doorway for a couple seconds just observing his baby wolf and shaking his head with a fond smile.

He walked over to the bed where Liam was currently face down mumbling incoherent things into his pillow. Theo laid down in the space next to him and put a hand on one of his arms, shaking softly trying to get the boy’s attention.

“Hey.” He said tenderly. When Liam didn’t move or acknowledge him he sighed and wiggled his way under the arm, tucking himself closer to him. “Hey.” He tried again whispering in Liam’s ear.

“Go away.” Liam pleaded. 

“No.” He said firmly.

Liam growled. “Seriously Theo, fuck off.” Theo knew the words held no bite, the little wolf was just embarrassed and didn’t want Theo to see him being vulnerable. Well that sucked, because he was here to stay. Literally.

“You don’t scare me Liam.” He chuckled and then more seriously, “Look at me.” Liam shook his head against the pillow. “Liam.” He warned, tone promising repercussions should he choose not to listen.

His little wolf turned hesitantly, coming to lay on his side facing Theo, and pulling his arm away so that Theo was no longer wrapped under it. Theo almost pouted at the loss of contact but held off, knowing that there would be time for it later after they sorted this mess.

Electric blue eyes blinked up at his and he momentarily got lost in them per usual. Feeling the familiar wave of elation flood him as always when he had Liam’s attention. He hated when everyone else watched him or looked at him too long, it made his skin itch, but not Liam. When Liam looked at him it made him feel like he could breathe… like there was a reason for him to breathe. 

A small smile tugged at his lips. “Hi.” He whispered.

Liam’s eyes shuttered and he took a deep breath. “Hi.” He returned.

“So… you love me huh?” He questioned and Liam groaned, turning to hide his face in the pillows again. Theo reached over and pulled at the side of Liam’s hair to make him face him. “Don’t hide from me, you never have to hide from me.”

“God, can you stop being so nice! Yell, slam a door, or make fun of me like normal!” Liam’s eyes were crazy, swirling with something that Theo hadn’t seen before.

He laughed lightly, not really sure what else to do as the baby wolf’s chemo signals were bouncing all over the place, confusing the shit out of him. “Why?" 

“Because I don’t know how to handle soft you. At least when you’re being an asshole I know where I stand… I know that we’re okay.” He got shy towards the end and Theo just wanted to shake him. Did he seriously not know that he felt the same way? Why else would he have stayed in Beacon Hills with people that didn’t like or trust him. Why else would he listen to him rant about stupid things like Napoleon and the validity of French Revolution and put up with his awful cleaning habits or serious lack thereof.  

“You’re an idiot.” He huffed and Liam sighed in relief making him roll his eyes. “Did you really not see that I love you too?” And that had Liam tensing again.

“I… you… what?” His face scrunched up and Theo wanted to kiss the wrinkle between his brows and bite at the puckered bottom lip. 

“You know for being half-way smart, you are really fucking dense sometimes.” He taunted while tugging at the strands of hair still in between his fingers. Liam raised on an elbow slapping his hand away and scowling down at him.

“What do you mean half-way smart?” He pouted and Theo couldn’t help looking up at him incredulously.

“Liam, focus, please.” He sighed and brought his fingers up to smooth away the furrow in between his brows. Liam hummed at the contact and Theo wished he hadn’t because then he couldn’t seem to pull his hand away. Brushing over one brow and then stroking down the side of his face while Liam leaned in to the gentle touch before dropping back down to his side and burying his face under Theo’s chin.

“So what now?” His muffled voice sounded from Theo’s chest. The warmth from his breath seeped through his light t-shirt caressing the skin just below the hollow of his throat and collarbone and made a rumble slip passed his lips.

“Whatever you want baby wolf.” He really, really, should have clarified that he was talking about their relationship, because as soon as the words were out of his mouth a wet tongue was sliding against the exposed skin just above the collar of his shirt.

Liam hummed. “You taste exactly how you smell.” His eyes flashed involuntarily, not ready for this. He had dreamt and fantasized about it so many times but it felt so much better in real life.

“Yeah?” Was all that managed to slip out, the single word sounding breathy and light, and then Liam was on top of him. Looking down at him with sparkling blue eyes.

“Yeah.” The returning word was rough, heavy with lust. Liam slowly leaned down stopping just a few centimeters short from his mouth. “First one to kiss the other loses?”

Theo’s eyes returned to normal accompanied by a stupid smile on his face. Leave it to Liam to want to redeem himself for constantly losing to him just after they declared their love for each other, which still hadn’t really happened outright yet. He’d take a loss here if that meant he got to kiss Liam.

He surged up and captured Liam’s bottom lip between his. One hand going to the beta’s waist to steady him and the other cupping the back of his head to keep him where he wanted him. The kiss quickly turned heated, tongues meeting anxiously and teeth nipping at the sensitive skin between them.

When they finally pulled back they were both panting, both with lazy grins on their faces, and both with glimmering eyes that showed the love and vulnerability that only came out in private. 

“You lose.” Liam whispered happily.

“I love you.” He replied watching Liam’s face go soft and then blush uncharacteristically.

“I love you too." 

They got up eventually, accidentally get lost in each other a few times before that happened, to return to their weekly gaming night. And just as they settled back on the couch, this time with Liam in his lap, he remembered the sliver of anger he felt earlier.

“Oh and little wolf?” He asked ominously, Liam hummed his response but he waited until the boy cuddled into him turned around to look at him. “You ever run and hide from me again,” he flashed his eyes showing just how serious he was, “you’re in serious trouble.”

Liam swallowed as spicy arousal slowly weaved itself throughout the air around them, making him growl lowly.

“Noted.” He squeaked and then Theo peppered kisses from his mouth to his neck before focusing back on the game.

“Try to actually make it challenging for me this time?”

“Oh fuck off, asshole.”

Theo smiled into Liam’s hair, they were right where they were supposed to be.


End file.
